The invention concerns devices to distribute a fluid, of the type comprising:
a metal body traversed by a prismatic or cylindrical, calibrated bore and into the thickness of which a plurality of fluid circulation channels is cut, each of which places the outside of the body in communication with its bore,
a movable core in said bore, designed to establish different communications between at least certain of the channels of the body, when said core occupies at least two predetermined positions.
This definition includes:
distribution devices (faucets, gate valves or distributors) with a core movable either in rotation (cocks) or in translation (slide valves),
both devices for the distribution of liquids and devices for the distribution of gas,
both devices providing progressive variations of the flow rate of the fluid and devices rapidly providing variations of the all or nothing type (commutation).
It applies further without regard to the number of fluid distribution circuits (fluid inlet and outlet) and to the number of channels of the body, but its application becomes more advantageous with increasing numbers of circuits and channels.
In effect, the known devices for the distribution of fluids of the above-mentioned type have disadvantages which become more appreciable with rising numbers of circuits to be served. For example, in order to make possible the machining of the orifices of the circuits opening into the bore of the body, it is frequently necessary to produce the body in two parts, namely a drilled casing into which transverse channels opening laterally to the outside of the casing are machined, and on the other hand, a bored lining inserted into the bore of the casing, into the circumference of which a plurality of annular grooves is machined, said grooves being in communication with the channels and opening into the bore of the lining through the said orifices. To prevent leakage between the grooves belonging to different circuits, the grooves must be spaced apart and separated by toric seals. The distribution device under consideration is thus excessive in length (due to the piping connected with the transverse channels). Therefore, the greater the number of circuits, the more complex and expensive is the configuration, the more space is required and the higher the risk of leakage, and the more the installation in and removal from the casing of the lining becomes difficult and delicate, and the more numerous the occasions on which the toric seals are damaged.